coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8178 (26th July 2013)
Plot Roy tries to make light of his comment but Fiz demands to know what is wrong and is stunned to hear about Hayley's diagnosis. Hayley asks Roy how he could do what he did. As an angry Lloyd confronts Paul, accusing him of trying to bully Jenna into backing his story about not being a racist, Eileen drags Paul into No. 11. Mandy angrily tells Lloyd she is sick of hearing of the matter. Tina tries to put a brave face on the news of Jake returning home. As news of Hayley's condition spreads around the party, the residents offer their support but Hayley admonishes Roy for making her an object of people's attention and storms out. Carla and Peter go shopping for an engagement ring where he is persuaded to buy one for £4,500, accepting that Carla will have to contribute to the cost. Tracy tries to tell Roy that she is sorry to hear about Hayley but he accuses her of causing it through stress. When Tracy suggests that the true reason was the drugs and hormones she took for her sex-change, Fiz almost goes for her. Back at the flat Hayley refuses to talk to Roy. Sylvia tells him the best support he can offer isn't internet research or advice but just being there for her. Tina tells Tommy they need a holiday. Mandy and Lloyd bicker in the Rovers about his behaviour and an upset Jenna walks out on them. A furious Sophie rings the Fire Service and reports Paul. Roy makes Hayley a meal of her favourite things - cheese on toast and sugary tea - in order to apologise and Sylvia leaves them alone to talk. Audrey hears that the damp problem is worse than she thought. Dennis and Emily wind up Norris that No. 3 has never had house insurance. As Audrey's party continues, the residents offer up a toast to Hayley's recovery. The lady in question is delighted with her meal and tells Roy all she wants is to be held. He does so and she confesses how scared she is. He does the same but promises her that neither of them is going to be alone for a very long time. Cast Regular cast *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis Guest cast *Jeweller - Marc Parry Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Nick's Bistro *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Walcott and Bardell jewellers, and road outside Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Hayley tells Roy she feels suffocated by his fussing; Lloyd accuses Paul of trying to manipulate Jenna; and Rob tries to wind Peter up about taking money from Carla. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,040,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2013 episodes